1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to the field of water coolers and dispensers used for dispensing water for drinking, cleaning, and the like and more particularly to a dispenser for water which is integrally formed with a tailgate of an automotive vehicle such that a potable source of water is readily available while conserving storage and seating space in the vehicle.
2. History of the Related Art
Water is a necessity of life and there have been numerous innovations directed to providing adequate sources of water wherever people live, work, play or travel. Because of the continuous need for water, portable water containers have been used throughout history to provide safe sources of potable water.
Due to difference between the chemical content of various sources of water, many people carry pre-bottled water when they travel for work or pleasure. By utilizing a known source of potable water, individuals can be assured of not only a safe supply of water but of a supply which is pleasing to the taste.
Because of modern technology and especially in the area of plastics and newly developed insulation materials, it is now possible to transport and maintain cool and potable water for not only periods of hours but for days. The only limitation with respect to a potable water supply is the ability to transport the water.
For individuals who backpack or hike, the amount of water which can be carried is limited to the weight that the individual can easily handle and, in most instances, such water supplies are relatively limited thus requiring preplanning to known when and where to obtain additional water.
Workers who are out in the field or are remote from a convenient and safe source of potable water must also be supplied with adequate drinking and cleaning water to maintain good health. Large coolers are frequently used on job sites. Depending upon the number of personnel, a plurality of coolers or containers must be transported to and from work sites. The transportation of large amounts of water requires storage space to be consumed in transport vehicles thus limiting the space for storage and transportation of other goods and personnel.
Similarly, people who attend various sporting or athletic events such as amateur sporting events where little or no potable water is available, must also transport water which is especially necessary for athletes. The transportation of such water requires a great deal physical effort.
People who travel great distances by automotive vehicles often travel in remote areas where the availability of potable water sources is unknown. In these instances, it is also a necessity that sufficient water coolers or containers be carried to provide a sufficient source of drinking water. Again, this requires physical effort to load water dispensers into a vehicle and also consumes storage and/or seating space within a vehicle.
In view of the foregoing, their remains a need to provide dispensers for both drinking and cleaning water which enable substantial quantities of water to be transported by vehicle without consuming storage space and which do not require physical effort to be exerted to load and transport the water.